


Family Game Night

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, basically the Nine-Nine being one big adorable family whom I adore, missing scene from game night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Missing scene from Game Night. Jake comes home to Amy after that disastrous meal with Rosa's parents.





	Family Game Night

"I'm home!" Jake shouts, locking the front door behind him. He hears a clatter come from the kitchen and, seconds later, his fiancée appears in view.

"Jake!" She exclaims, rushing forward to welcome him back.

He wraps his arms tightly around her and buries his face in her neck, revelling in the fruity scent of her newly-cropped hair. "God, I missed you so much."

"It's only been a few hours since we last saw each other," she points out, bemused.

"I always miss you when we're apart."

"Dork," she teases and he rolls his eyes, pressing a kiss into her soft, dark hair. "I missed you, too, by the way."

"I know. You called me."

"I just wanted to talk and I thought since you and Rosa were just hanging out at Shaw's-."

"She actually ended up taking me to a fancy restaurant and her parents were there. Honestly, babe, Rosa's dad makes yours seem less like a lion and more like an adorable puppy dog."

"That scary, huh?" Her lips quirk into an amused smile, her eyes sparkling.

"Terrifying," he confirms. "That's why I couldn't answer the phone. She tried coming out to them but she was too intimidated and then they assumed me and Rosa were dating -  _can you imagine?!_ \- and then you called and her dad saw your contact photo and then everything spiralled from there, really."

Amy grimaces, taking Jake's hand and guiding him to the sofa so they can sit down for this serious conversation. "I assume they didn't take it well?"

"Not at all. It was horrible, Ames. Her dad said he was worried she was going to tell them she was gay and her mom said she'd rather Rosa was having an affair with a man than having a relationship with a woman."

"Poor Rosa," Amy sighs. While her parents are traditional, they had been completely understanding of her brother Luis when he came out to the family and, if anything, it strengthened their relationship. She hates that some people would rather alienate their own children than accept their sexuality in 2018, for crying out loud. It's not fair.

"Just as she was finally getting close to her family again..." Jake trails off, shaking his head in disgust. "This is the happiest I've seen her since the Academy, you know? And her parents just have to go and ruin it."

"She does seem very happy with her girlfriend." Amy pauses, then grabs Jake's forearm as she suddenly remembers something important. "Oh! I found out her real name!"

"You  _did_? Oh my God, Ames, why didn't you lead with that? What is it? Leah? Jessica?  _Francesca?_ "

"Are you going to list every female name you can think of before you get it right or should I just tell you?"

"Tell me!"

"Robin," Amy says smugly. "Rosa accidentally texted me a message that was meant for Robin."

"Uh oh, I hope it wasn't anything too sexual."

"TITLE OF YOUR SEX TAPE!"

"Noice," Jake compliments her quick wit, giving her a high-five. "I've taught you well."

"Also the title of your sex tape," Amy says gleefully, super proud of herself.

"OK, stop now. We should totally arrange a double date with them! Peraltiago and R&R. It'll be awesome."

"We don't exactly have the best track records with double dates, babe. They usually end with people breaking up. Teddy and I, Teddy and his girlfriend, The Vulture and Nice Gene? I don't want to jinx this new relationship if Rosa's happy."

"I suppose you're right," Jake admits, a little disappointed. It would have been nice to go on a double date with his fiancée and one of his oldest friends.

"I'm always right," Amy smirks, snuggling into his side.

"Maybe we should double date with Charles and Genevieve instead."

Amy's smirk immediately disappears. "No way."

"He's my best friend, Ames!"

"Still no. They'd make us go somewhere that has weird, gross food and they'd spend the entire evening telling us about their sex life."

"But he's been asking me to do it forever-."

"I don't care-."

"I'd tell him not to be weird!"

"That's never stopped him before!"

"Babe-."

"Don't  _babe_ me, Jacob Peralta. If you want  _us_ to carry on having a sex life, then you better stop talking about us going on double dates with Boyle and Genevieve. Or Rosa and Robin - for now at least. I only want to go on dates with my one favourite person."

"Oh, yeah? And who's that? Don't say Will Shortz," he adds as an afterthought, just to be sure.

"Mmm, well, he's a super handsome detective with the NYPD whose name rhymes with Lake and I'm going to marry him in just over five months time."

Jake smiles softly, his heart beating a little faster as it always does when Amy mentions their impending nuptials - he can't wait to marry her. "He sounds like a real catch. What do you say to going on a date with this Lake guy tomorrow night? His treat."

"I'd say that sounds wonderful," Amy replies, kissing him soundly. As they break apart, she rests her forehead against his. "I hope Rosa's parents come around so she can be as happy as we are."

Jake swallows the lump in his throat. "Me too."

"And if they don't come around, at least she's still got us. The Nine-Nine. We're family, right?"

"Absolutely," Jake agrees, an idea beginning to spark in his mind.

 

* * *

 

From that week onwards the Nine-Nine all cram into Rosa's small one-bedroom for family game night. Charles is surprisingly good at Twister, Captain Holt destroys them all at Clue and Hitchcock and Scully pretty much always lose, but at least they make everybody laugh.

A few weeks later, Rosa brings Robin round for game night and introduces her to the whole Nine-Nine fam. Rosa's dopey, lovestruck smile when she introduces her is enough evidence for the group of detectives to know that Robin will be around for a long, long time so they welcome her with open arms.

Five game nights after Jake and Amy return from their romantic Parisian honeymoon, the squad are playing Uno and Amy is being uncharacteristically quiet. Game night normally brings out her _super-competitive-because-she-was-raised-with-seven-brothers_ side. When her turn is up next, she carefully selects her card and places it on top of the stack, biting her lip as she waits for Jake's reaction. It takes several moments, as he's too busy rifling through his own cards, but eventually Rosa elbows him in the gut, insisting he look at the card Amy just put down.

So he does.

His eyes immediately fill with tears as he turns to his wife. " _We're having a baby?!"_

 _"_ We're having a baby!"


End file.
